PokePoke! Precure
This Pokemon crossover series features Ayumi as the main character as she is summoned to a different world in the form of an Eevee. Yes, some of the returning Precure did change their names, but it will be explained why eventually (why they have to change their names to avoid a returning villain) Cures *Sakagami Ayumi (Cure Sing): "Let my voice call out to you! Cure Sing!" *Siren (Cure Twilight): "Rocking my music in the light of the evening! Cure Twilight!" *Ha-Chan (Cure Mystique): "A fire that glows with magic powers.... Cure Mystique!" *Lyria (Cure Aria/Cure Pirouette): "Singing the song of the Relics! Cure Aria!" "Performing the dance of the Relics! Cure Pirouette!" *Mimmy (Cure Liechi): "A green heart that allows flowers to become fruit! Freshly sour and sweet! Cure Liechi!" *Manami (Cure Ocean): "The princess who swims throughout the waters of the world! Cure Ocean!" *Kairi (Cure Blizzard): "Powers as cold as Blizzards! But a heart as warm as a burning Blue Flare! Cure Blizzard!" *Layla (Cure Dawn): "The shiny light of the Morning Sun, with the power of Mega Evolution! Cure Dawn!" Themes *Friendship *Courage *Exploration *Music *Harmony/Unity Songs *Theme (High Touch) *Ayumi's Ending (Send Our Feelings) *Siren's Ending (Suite Symphony) *Ha-Chan's Ending (Sparkle) *Lyria's Ending (Song of the Sunset) *Manami's Ending (Together We'll Make a Promise) *Mimmy's Ending (Secret Garden) *Kairi's Ending (Watashi-tachi Ni Naritakute) *Layla's Ending (I Believe in You) Prologue In the world inhabited by Pokemon, everything was at peace. Until one day, when Shadow Mewtwo began to take over the world bit by bit. Terror of his ruthless began flowing everywhere: families separated, destroyed homes, and enslaved Pokemon. Yet, Shadow Mewtwo keeps telling them, "You should grateful that I'm not merciless enough to kill you!" One day, a group of Pokemon called the Poke-Bels was formed to be the rebellion. However, the leader, Layla Absol, became the prisoner of Malamar (Shadow Mewtwo's Colonel). Overtime, the Poke-Bels divided into their own types except for a few Pokemon: Lyria Meloetta, Lillie Floette, Kairi the Ice Vulpix, Manami the Manaphy, and Mimmy the Steenee who still remain as friends. They still fight together and eventually encourage each type each to send a delegate to talk about what to do. Unfortunately, Colonel Malamar found out and trapped each delegate inside Sleeping Cards. The remaining Poke-Bels pray to the shrine to the Tapu Fairies and a voice promises that 6 lights will come from another world. Beginning Ayumi and her fairies EnEn and Gueru were in her room for one minute when a bright light shined and engulfed them. The next moment, Ayumi saw EnEn and Gueru were different looking (Zorua and Zigzagoon) until she saw that she had become a "fairy" (Eevee). They suddenly find a shrine with the Tapu Fairies on it and a group called the Poke-Bells. They tell them that they are actually Pokemon and explain what is going on. Eventually, while still an Eevee, Ayumi finds that she can still become a Precure (only more fluffy and cute). Yet instead of Echo, she calls herself Sing (probably has to do with her new form) Now they must find the other 3 lights and form their new team to find the delegates and stop Shadow Mewtwo. This team is... the PokePoke! Precure! Characters Main Characters 'Sakagami Ayumi (Cure Sing/Eevee)' The main character. With a magic Z-Ring, she leads group to fight for freedom. She can use her Z-Ring to awaken the Sleeping Cards to help her in battle or for other stuff but only temporarily. Her theme color is white but has a skirt with each color of the Eevee evolutions. Her theme attack is Voice Power. 'Gueru (Zigzagoon)' One of Ayumi's fairies. He is very brave and tries to act tough. 'EnEn (Zorua)' One of Ayumi's fairies. At first, he appears to be shy, but he is very brave and also very smart. 'Lyria (Cure Aria((Pirouette))/Meloetta)' Leader of the Poke-Bels. Unlike the rest of the Precure, she can become two different precure: Cure Aria (female side) and Cure Pirouette (male side). Lyria can become either a boy (Pirouette) or a girl (Aria) when the situation requires either more dancing or more music. Cure Aria's theme color is green with the power of Voice Music and Cure Pirouette's theme color is orange with the power of Dance Music. 'Lillie (Floette)' Lillie is a Floette with a lily style flower and the quote on quote "fairy" of the PokePoke! Precure. Her flower can conjure up Pokeball like items that can purify the spirit inside of Shadow Mewtwo's Crystamons. 'Kairi (Cure Blizzard/Alolan Vulpix)' Kairi is an Alolan Vulpix. She is the daughter of Snowmist the Ninetales and Caro the Lucario, the leaders of the Sub-Nine Tribe of Summer Snow Valley. 2 years ago, she met Frosty the Digimon, whom she fell in love with. After Caro sends Frosty-Tear back to his home world, she ran away from the valley and joined the Poke-Bels. Recently, a Digimon called Alicomon began visiting her in her dreams. She learned that he is really Frosty-Tear who Digivolved recently. Pretty soon, she becomes a Pretty Cure to fight for unity. She is scared of Ice Stones since they will make her evolve (she's not ready for that). As Cure Blizzard, her theme color is lavender and her powers involve hearts and ice. 'Manami (Cure Ocean/Manaphy)' Manami is a female Manaphy. Though Manaphy are called the "Prince of the Sea," she is known as the "Princess of the Ocean." She loved swimming in the oceans of the world and playing with others despite her 'deep sea' royal status. Until Shadow Mewtwo came and caused terror and destruction in the oceans. Manami joined the Poke-Bels to save her oceans. She realized that the ocean is more than just her playground but also her home and the home of all of her friends, which allowed her to become Cure Ocean. Interestingly, she can change forms as Cure Ocean due to being 80% water (Primarina, Milotic, Lapras, Swanna, Vaporeon, and even Suicune). Her theme color is deep blue and her attack theme is water and Transform. 'Mimmy (Cure Liechi/Steenee)' Mimmy is a Steenee who refuses to grow up or take things not seriously. When she was a Bounsweet, she lived in the Berry Jungle with her best friend Cherry the Cherubi. The two were best friends until a Pidgeot attacked and took Cherry away. When Mimmy became a Steenee, she left the forest to find that Pidgeot for revenge. She joins the Poke-Bels to have a better chance to find him. Mimmy is usually bitter and serious and gets angry at the sight of bird Pokemon. She uses her memories of Cherry to become Cure Liechi. Her theme color is Spring Green and Red and her attack theme is berries. 'Siren (Cure Twilight/Delcatty)' As a human, Siren called herself Ellen. A former enemy who changed sides for her dear friend Hummy. However, she could not be a Fairy of Song anymore. She came with Hummy and the Fairy Tones as one of the lights. She doesn't mind being a Delcatty since she misses being a Fairy of Song (cat-like fairies) Her theme color is indigo and her attack theme is music. 'Hummy (Skitty)' One of the 6 lights that came. She is a cat-like fairy called a Fairy of Song. She and Siren are best friends as to why she became a Skitty. Also... like a Skitty, she likes to play... 'Fairy Tones' Unlike everyone else, the Fairy Tones were not turned into Pokemon. They all want to find a purpose since only Lary and Sory can be used by Siren when she is Cure Twilight. Yet, they were not part of the lights.... owch, that's really gotta hurt.... 'Ha-Chan (Fennekin-Present, Braixen-future/Cure Mystique)' When it comes to change, no one changes faster than Ha-Chan. Like in her human transformation, the images of her past forms appear before her present then future self. (Egg, baby Fennekin, youngling Fennekin, Fennekin and Braixen). Ha-Chan is a Fennekin as one of the Lights that came. She uses her twig the same way she uses her magic. When she becomes Cure Mystique, she becomes a Braixen. Her theme color is green and her attack theme is flowers and fire. 'Layla (Shiny Absol)' Layla is the founder of the Poke-Bels to lead a rebellion against Shadow Mewtwo. However, she was captured and imprisoned on New Island, Shadow Mewtwo's main base. Luckily, the PokePoke! Precure eventually came to her rescue. Earlier that day, Ayumi found a Key Stone and a Absolite hidden in some rocky walls, and they fused together to create the Mega Crystal. Layla uses this magic crystal to become Cure Dawn and gain the powers of Mega Evolution. 'Frosty' Frosty is a Digimon called Frostymon (like an Ice version of Patamon). He once came to the Pokemon World by accident and met Kairi. The two soon fell in love only to be torn apart from each other. Yet, Kairi finds him in her dreams as Alicomon. As Alicomon, Frosty has the appearance of a winged white stallion with a blue crystal horn and a body armor of steel ice. She promises that one day in the real world, they'll meet again and that she will always be his beloved. 'Dawn' Dawn is one of the Mythical Pokemon, Mew, and Shadow Mewtwo's fraternal twin sister. She and Mewtwo were great friends until the Sinister Stone corrupted him. She tried to help him, but he imprisoned her inside of her pink bubble and sent her far away. Her body maybe in limbo, but her spirit comes to the group to talk to them. Shadow Mewtwo's Army 'Shadow Mewtwo' The main villain. He was once a kind Pokemon living with his fraternal twin sister Dawn the Mew. One faithful day, the Sinister Stone corrupted him causing him to become Shadow Mewtwo. He sealed Dawn far away inside a pink bubble. He has a way of striking fear into any Pokemon... even strong Pokemon like Ursaring turn from raging grizzlies to crying baby bears. 'Malamar' General Malamar to be exact... He leads Shadow Mewtwo's armies and hardly gets his hands (I mean tentacles) dirty. Sometimes, he seems to know more than probably even Mewtwo knows... 'Gotchuknow' (Got-chu-now) Gotchuknow is a Pinsir and the leader of Shadow Mewtwo's minions. He is really nasty but he really likes eating Poke-Beans. He has the power to Mega Evolve all by himself thanks to the powers of darkness from a dark mega stone. If his pinchers don't get ya... well... they'll eventually get you. His final role was in the movie: Giga Uproar's Round Echo. He used to go out with Ashley the Flaaffy until she dumped him for Geo the Growlithe. He collected several Z Crystals until he them all. After stealing Ayumi's Z-Ring and abducting Ashley, he uses the crystals to become the giant Dark Mega Pinsir. However, he was weaken from the growing power of Round and all the crystals morphed together to create the Rainbow Z which allowed Ayumi to become human again and change into Cure Echo where she defeated him and he was vaporized in a void of light and his dark mega stone shattered. 'Sir Gallade' Sir Gallade (real name is Lance) is the second of Shadow Mewtwo's minions. Sometimes, he and Lady Gardevoir work together for battling against the precure. When not on the job, he is spending time with Lady Gardevoir from waltzing to flirting. Despite have a strong will, Sir Gallade is quite romantic. 'Lady Gardevoir' Lady Gardevoir (real name is Giselle) is the third of Shadow Mewtwo's minions. Sometimes, she and Sir Gallade work together when battling against the precure. She cares deeply for Sir Gallade and would take a hit from the precure to protect him. 'Zebu (Aka: Trauuma)' After his lost against the Precure, Trauuma was mysteriously reincarnated as a Blitzel named Zebu. General Malamar promised him dark magic if he promised to serve Shadow Mewtwo. Overtime, Zebu evolved into Zebstrika with great powers. He seems to recognize that Ayumi and Siren are in the bodies of Pokemon, but he was thrown off from their names: Cure Sing and Cure Twilight. 'Jigglypuff the Pink' The youngest and final of Shadow Mewtwo's minions. She may appear to be a crybaby and likes playing dolls and dress-up, but she is really nasty and plays rough. She's more spoiled than the other minions and gets really fussy when she doesn't get her way or when she's beaten by the Precure... or when everyone falls asleep when she sings... She has 3 Playmates that she leads and bosses around. 'Jigglypuff's Playmates' *Moondancer (Clefairy) *Junior (Mime Jr.) *Zoe (Zorua) *Terkeh (Monferno) 'Baku' After Gotchuknow's death, Baku the Drowzee took his place. His attacks are done through the power of dreams. 'Crystamons' The main monsters (villain monsters) of the series. Shadow Mewtwo created them with his Dark Crystals that must absorb a hoste (a Pokemon) However, the poor Pokemon is not revived even after the PokePoke! Precure destroy the monster. The Pokemon becomes a card where it is sleeping inside. No one knows how to free them, but Cure Sing can have them revived but only temporarily. '???' This unknown creature is seen behind Shadow Mewtwo's throne but it's so pitch black, you can only see a glowing yellow sphere where it's standing. Giga Uproar This is the name of the famous Pokemon rock band. Everyone loves their music, even the bad guys. The PokePoke! Precure meet and help this band in their movie special. Ashley Ashley the Flaffy is the lead gutarist and founder of the band. She actually went out with Gotchuknow until she dumped him for Geo. Despite this, Ashley struggles with personal doubt with all that has been going on with Shadow Mewtwo. Geo Geo the Growlithe is the vocalist and Ashley's current boyfriend since she broke up with Gotchuknow. He wants what best for her and the band. Henri This Alolan Meowth provides the backup guitar. He used to be a soloist before joining Giga Uproar. Yet, he tends to be a bit arrogant and stuck-up sometimes. He always wears his Black Glasses to boost his dark type moves into his playing. He also specializes in the trumpet, a complicated trumpet with 3 horns. Mato Mato is the electric bass player. He used to be a bass player in a violin orchestra until his old bass was destroyed by an attack from Shadow Mewtwo's army. He joined the band and plays the electric bass now. Recently, he got a special violin that if played by a pro, it will sound like an orchestra when needed. Kalei The adorable Chikorita uses her leaf to play the tambourine. Kalei tries to stay down in the showbiz through the styles of hippies since her grandma was a hippie. She remains calm even when feeling negative so she can take it all out through her tambourine on stage. She may have the appearance of a little girl, but she's actually a young lady since her tambourine was made with Everstone. Aiden A cute Chimchar who has slightly longer fingers than most Chimchar. He uses this to improve his talents on the keyboard. Aiden is the youngest of the group since he recently joined the band after being abandoned by his step family. Despite being a kid, he rocks out on the keyboard since he took piano for years. Ren-Ren An Ivysaur that can use his feet and vines to play the drums and the Miltank bell. Ren-Ren has a obsession of drinking Oran-Sitrus energy drinks. He uses this to his advantage to play the drums fast and well. Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series Category:Crossovers Category:PokePoke! Precure